1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to CRC check sum analysis during video data testing procedures.
2. Related Art
CRC analysis is used, for example in analysis of video graphics data paths. The CRC analysis records check sums associated with video data fields transmitted in the form of video pixels. Video pixels include signal frame data, such as vertical synchronization pulses, which can be used as boundaries to distinguish one pixel data field from another pixel data field. In performing the check sum analysis, CRC modules are typically used to accumulate and analyze the associated CRC pixel check sums.
Traditional bench test set-ups are unable to consistently distinguish one pixel data field from another pixel data field in the absence of complicated software. Therefore, during traditional bench testing, the CRC modules continuously record pixel checksums without strict regard for pixel data field boundaries. Such continuous recording, however, creates inconsistencies within the accumulated check sums because of the CRC module's inability to distinguish the individual data fields. Consequently, the CRC module is unable to associate the accumulated check sums with their respective data fields.
Several well known software techniques can be used in more formal test settings to synchronize the timing of the CRC module's activation with the occurrence of pixel data field boundaries. In these more formal test settings, this synchronism facilitates association of individual check sums with their respective data fields based upon data field boundaries defined by, for example, the vertical synchronization pulses.
What is needed, therefore, is a technique that can be used during test bench debugging to facilitate synchronization between CRC module activation and the occurrence of synchronization markers. What is also needed is a technique that will enable a user to designate a particular number of data fields for CRC check sum analysis by the CRC module.